O adeus a Elessar
by kika-sama
Summary: Estel vai se despdir, mas antes tem que esclarecer algumas coisas.


Retratação: Os personagens contidos nesta fanfiction são de criação do Mestre J.R.R. Tolkien.

As partes em itálico no texto foram copiadas do Apêndice do Livro: "O Senhor dos Anéis" - de Criação do Mestre acima citado. (Todos os direitos autorais reservados), sem qualquer intenção de fins lucrativos.

As partes em negrito são o flashback que eu tinha que diferenciar das partes transcritas tal e qual no livro.

Nota da autora: Não me culpem, é que tem dias que eu acordo meio sádica, embora a tortura seja crime...

Esta fic eu escrevi numa noite em que a professora de direito penal não compareceu para dar aula. Muito revoltada eu pensei: "alguém tem que pagar por isso..." , lá estava eu escrevendo mais um fanfic.

Era noite em Gondor. Todos estavam reunidos no salão real, aguardando notícias sobre o estado de saúde de seu Rei. Do lado de fora do palácio, perto da muralha estavam Legolas, Gimli e alguns criados.

A senhora Arwen passava por entre as pessoas do salão com ar sério e dirige-se até as pessoas do lado de fora. Em particular informa que o rei Elessar gostaria de falar a sós com o senhor de Mirkwood.

Sério Legolas trocou um rápido olhar com a senhora Undómiel e retirou-se acompanhado de um criado, deixando Gimli um tanto intrigado. Este permaneceu apenas observando o amigo se afastar juntamente com a Senhora de Gondor que agora também se retirava dos jardins.

Um tanto receoso do que viria, e como sua consciência já não estava tão tranqüila, Legolas entrou no quarto do rei um tanto receoso do que veria ou ouviria.

Elessar estava coberto e a lareira acesa, as janelas fechadas e as cortinas escurecendo o ambiente fizeram com que o arqueiro se sentisse mal dentro daquele ambiente. Olhou para o amigo, que somente agora pereceu notar a presença do elfo dentro do quarto.

"Puxa, _mellon nin_, já estava chamando um criado para que reiterasse meu pedido de te ver. Achei que ainda não o tivessem chamado, ou que deixaram que você se perdesse aqui dentro..." – disse ele com a voz rouca e fraca, virando-se para o elfo.

"Nunca se cansa de fazer piadas, não é mesmo?" – disse Legolas aproximando-se do leito. A visão que tivera do amigo não fora das mais animadoras. Estel parecia ter 300 anos, quando não teria mais de 200 ou 210. Para um elfo isso seria motivo suficiente para ser chamado de criança e tratado como uma perante os demais. Ele mesmo, com quase 3000 anos ainda era chamado assim às vezes.

A visão de Elessar parecia perturbá-lo quando somada a algumas declarações que ouvira na noite anterior.

"Legolas..." – chamou o rei. "Parece tão distraído..."

"Pensando apenas... me lembrando de algumas coisas." – disse ele. Sua consciência pesava quase tanto o palácio em que estava, senão mais. Tentava de toda forma ser o mais honesto possível com o amigo enfermo, como que numa tentativa de reparar o que fizera. Aliviou-se com o fato de ter dito _lembrando de algumas coisas_, não detalhara se eram tristes ou alegres, não mentira, apenas omitira algumas informações.

Legolas sentou-se ao seu lado e olhou-o fixamente por alguns instantes. Aragorn sabia que seu amigo estava atormentado por algumas coisas mas achava que ainda não era hora de falar sobre elas.

"Há quanto tempo, meu amigo" – disse Estel percebendo o silêncio do elfo.

"Realmente. Senti saudades do seu reino." – disse o elfo olhando à sua volta.

"Ainda teve tempo de pensar em meu reino enquanto cuidava do seu?" – assombrou-se e senhor.

"Como vão as coisas por lá?" - questionou Estel – " Você tem tido problemas com as fronteiras a noroeste novamente?"

"Não me chamou aqui para falar de política não é...? - disse o elfo rindo. "Seria absurdo!"

"Também acho... " - nesse momento diversas lembranças vieram à mente do rei, o modo como se conheceram, como Legolas o defendia das provocações de Elohir, as maneiras que o elfo utilizava para ensinar Estel a caçar e utilizar o arco e flecha.

"O que foi?" - perguntou o elfo percebendo que por instantes o rei parecera distante, e checando sua temperatura.

"Eu estou bem, amigo não se preocupe, estava apenas me lembrando de algumas situações de quando nos conhecemos." – disse ele sorrindo para alívio do elfo.

Os elfos são criaturas realmente abençoadas. Faz mais de dois séculos que o conheço, e para você parece que se passaram apenas alguns dias, não há sinais do passar do tempo em sua fisionomia..."

"Não penso que somos tão abençoados assim..." – disse ele parecendo triste de repente. - "Não acho tão bom ser imortal, em nós nada muda no exterior, mas por dentro..." - disse o elfo mais para si mesmo.

"Como meu amigo?" - disse Estel percebendo a tristeza do elfo.

"A cada dia penso no quanto não gostaria de ser imortal, não ter de presenciar a despedida com meus grandes amigos, e ter de viver séculos mais com isso. " – disse Legolas com tom triste.

"Males da mortalidade, meu amigo" - disse Estel conformado. - "mas te chamei aqui por outro motivo."

"Qual?" – Legolas não conseguiu entender porquê fizera aquela pergunta, se no fundo já sabia da resposta.

"Quero que cuide de minha família, principalmente de Arwen, quando eu me for..."

"... Não entregaria esta tarefa a mais ninguém, apenas a ti. Sabe que os irmãos dela já partiram para as terras imortais e eu tenho a ti como a um irmão. Por favor, Legolas, prometa-me que vai cuidar dela..."

Legolas não sabia mais o que dizer, ou que pensar, parecia sentir-se mal com o pedido que recebera e agora não sabia se deveria aceitar ou negar.

Em sua mente se passavam diversas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Como poderia negar o pedido de alguém por quem ele tinha tanto carinho quanto Estel... como poderia aceitar esse tarefa uma vez que, se por seu desejo fosse, Arwen e Estel jamais teriam se casado. Traíra a confiança dele uma vez, e nada mudaria isso.

Depois de muito tempo sem dizer nada Legolas finalmente respondeu:

"Não posso..."- sua voz saiu mais assustada do que ele gostaria, mas de fato, era assim que estava se sentindo, como um rato, um animal assustado diante de um predador. Sensação igual somente se comparava a visão do Barlog nas Minas de Moria. Medo, angústia, aflição, e sobretudo remorso. Esse era o sentimento predominante. Estava sendo atormentado por seus próprios atos nas últimas horas.

Estel pareceu assustado.

"Porque não? Por acaso eu te fiz algo meu amigo?"

A pergunta pegara Legolas desprevenido. O elfo apenas desejou sumir dali. Agora não tinha escapatória. Dúvidas cruéis o atormentavam. Não podia deixar Estel sem uma resposta. Mentir estava fora de cogitação. Não deixaria um grande amigo partir desse mundo pensando que errara com ele, não queria contar o que houve, não queria, não podia...

Mas também não podia deixar que alguém a quem ele tanto dedicou carinho e afeição morrer sem saber que sua família estaria segura. Queria não ter ouvido o último questionamento.

Seguiram-se momentos de silêncio. Não sabia, ou melhor, não tinha por onde escapar. Amaldiçoou sua própria existência naquele instante.

Aragorn percebendo a palidez do elfo e sua aflição que mal poderia ser escondida continuou:

"Não precisa me dar qualquer desculpa... ela nunca me escondeu nada. Sempre soube do passado de vocês, do amor que sentia por ela e ela por você. Só quero que cuide dela, que a leve para as terras imortais com contigo..." disse ele com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Quero que faça feliz, meu filho já é crescido o suficiente para cuidar de si mesmo, e para ele não há outra escolha, já para ela... leve-a para as terra imortais com você."- pediu Estel com o tom de voz meloso, igual ao de uma criança. Em toda sua vida Legolas não lhe negara nada quando pedido com aquela voz.

Legolas permanecia sem repostas, apenas olhava para Estel chocado.

"Não peça isso... " - disse o elfo, com a voz suplicante. As recordações da noite anterior, o pedido de Estel, a situação em que ele mesmo se colocara, o amor que sentia por Arwen... tudo se misturava dentro dele. Não sabia o que sentir, o que pensar...o que fazer.

"Meu amigo..." – chamou Aragorn tirando o arqueiro de seus pensamentos.

"Me perdoe Estel..." foi tudo que o senhor de Mirkwood consegui dizer, baixando a cabeça. Estel não pode deixar de ver uma lágrima correr pelo rosto do elfo, que mal conseguia pronunciar as palavras.

"Não precisa me pedir perdão" – disse o rei - " Ela nunca escondeu de mim que gostava de você, embora você disfarçasse muito bem" - riu ele - " Sempre soube do interesse recíproco um pelo outro, e tendo crescido em sua companhia no fundo me sinto culpado por tê-la tirado de você..." – disse Elessar com uma certa tristeza em ver que o amigo sofrera por mais de um século em silêncio, em nome de sua felicidade.

"Pare! Estel... por favor..." disse Legolas, cada vez se encolhendo mais.

"Acho que nunca a tive por inteiro, por causa dos sentimentos dela por você..." –disse o rei sorrindo para o amigo.

"Desculpe ter atrapalhado sua felicidade com ela Elessar..." – foi tudo o que o elfo consegui dizer depois de um longo silêncio."

"Prometa que vai cuidar dela como fez séculos atrás..." – disse Aragorn, como se suplicasse a ajuda do outro.

"Não posso... não me peça isso. Elessar... tenho a você como a um irmão, por isso mesmo não posso continuar convivendo com minha culpa pelo que fiz... não devia nem mais estar aqui, me perdoe Elessar..." – disse o elfo. A bela voz retida na garganta indicava por que tipos de sofrimentos interiores ele passava.

"Vai me negar um último pedido amigo?" – tornou a questionar Estel, não com a finalidade de provocar dor ao amigo, por também sofria ao pedir que Legolas cuidasse de alguém a quem não poderia Ter, mas amasse mais do que a si mesmo.

"Pare..." – pediu Legolas um sussurro.

"Você não a ama mais?" – questionou Estel, tentando entender o porque da negativa ferrenha do outro.

Nesse momento veio a lembrança de Legolas a noite anterior.

Ele estava deitado em seu aposento no palácio da cidade branca, apoiado no braço esquerdo e ainda a olhando fixamente, como se quisesse saber o que se passava em sua mente.

Arwen simplesmente deitou-se na cama a seu lado, segurando uma rosa. Ela, de forma curiosa, abria seu roupão deixando parte de seu tórax exposto. Ele apenas mantinha os olhos fixos na moça, não pronunciara sequer um som.

"Sabe por que estou aqui? Há muito tempo que eu não me lembro mais como é sentir prazer com o corpo de outra pessoa... Estel já não tem mais os mesmo encantos de antes... ele diz que ainda sou jovem, e que não devo me privar de certas coisas..."

Ela apenas continuou a observar suas reações. Mas com alguma ousadia, esticou o braço de deslizou a rosa por sua pele. Faltava pouco para que pelo menos a metade de seu corpo fosse descoberta. Ela então continuou deslizando a flor pelo corpo do jovem até que a peça de roupa cedeu e entregou-o quase que por completo.

Tentou se afastar, mas o modo como ela parecia diante dele não lhe dava forças para isso. Aos poucos ela foi seduzindo-o.

Ela agora se endireitava na cama enquanto o olhava fixamente. Ergueu o braço direito e tocou uma mecha de cabelos do elfo que insistia em cair por seu rosto, mas antes que retirasse a mão ela a deslizou pelos ombros e costas do arqueiro. Ela estava perto o suficiente para sentir sua respiração ofegante e o calor que seu corpo emanava naquele momento. Ela deu-lhe um beijo no pescoço, e deslizou os lábios para cima e para baixo, sentindo o calor de sua pele. Ele, embora não desejasse aquela situação nada fez para evitar, muito pelo contrário, terminou por ceder aos caprichos da rainha. Beijou-a com paixão, tentando demonstrar-lhe todo o amor que guardara para ela, e somente ela, durante séculos. Os dois se entregaram a paixão naquela noite, e ele somente voltou a si, na manhã seguinte, quando ela ainda estava em seus lençóis. Cruel realidade...

"Já deveria ter partido... como posso ser tão cínico? Disse o elfo para si mesmo

"Legolas, diferente de você eu não tenho a vida toda para espera por uma resposta amigo, disse o rei sorrindo com carinho para o arqueiro

Você ainda a ama.. posso ver em seus olhos, o quanto sofre, o porque de Ter se recolhido a Mirkwood. Aprecio sua honestidade amigo. E seu amor por ela." – completou ele.

Legolas riu.

"Não fui tão honesto assim não " disse ele olhando para o rei.

"É sim... a evitou o tempo todo, quando poderia ter lutado por ela... reconheço que sou um abençoado por ter uma esposa a quem tanto amei, e amigos fiéis...

"Elessar... não sou digno de sua confiança."

"shh, meu amigo. Não poderia ter sido mais feliz em minha vida se não tivesse vocês dois ao meu lado. Leve-a para as terras imortais, ela não precisa ficar aqui, amargando a vida que escolheu... pode ser feliz com você ainda..."

"Por eu a amar tanto é que respeito a decisão dela de ficar com você. Ela não iria..."

"se a conquistar novamente ela irá." – disse o rei com convicção.

"Não meu amigo... ela não irá. O amor que sente por você é maior do que o que ela tem por mim."

"Como pode dizer isso?" questionou o rei.

"Ela abriu mão da vida e da imortalidade dos Valar por você... quer maior prova de amor?"

"E você abriu mão dela para vê-la feliz ao meu lado."

"Não foi só pela felicidade dela... pela sua também."

Elessar sentiu um nó na garganta depois da última afirmação de Legolas. Percebera que era mais afortunado do que imaginara, seu amigo, seu irmão abrira mão da mulher que amava para vê-los felizes. Mal podia acreditar na resignação do amigo, que durante tantos anos presenciou momentos felizes do casal sem jamais demonstrar a tristeza que o corroía.

"perdão meu amigo... por ter te roubado tantos anos de felicidade para que tudo terminasse assim." disse Elessar.

"Não há o que ser perdoado, eu quis que assim fosse. Só queria que vocês fossem felizes pelo tempo que fosse, se pudesse eu cederia minha imortalidade a você... só para que não a abandonasse, para que ela não sofresse..." – disse o príncipe mal podendo conter as lágrimas.

"Obrigado meu amigo."

Minutos de silêncio se fizeram entre eles. Até que Legolas falou:

"Aragorn... me perdoe... por ontem à noite... eu não sabia o que estava fazendo... não consegui me controlar."

'Shh, fez o rei segurando a mão do amigo..." eu sei, tenho que admitir que minha esposa ainda é jovem, e que eu não posso mais ceder a alguns de seus caprichos... já você..."

"Mas eu não podia... entende... não podia, não devia! Ela é sua esposa, e não poderia ter havido nada entre nós como houve... Não sabes o remorso que me corrói nesse instante."

"Sei que não foi por mal, meu amigo. Muitas vezes é difícil resistir a uma paixão, um amor tão forte quanto o que sentes por ela..." – disse Elessar.

"Não se sinta culpado pelo que fez, por que eu não te culpo... muito pelo contrário, te respeito mais ainda, pela sua honestidade, por estar aqui admitindo o que fez... por mais que te machuque." – continuou ele.

Aragorn pareceu cansado.. mas feliz. Tinha em torno de si os melhores e mais sinceros amigos que alguém poderia desejar...

"Posso partir feliz..." disse ele sorrindo para o arqueiro e se ajeitando nos travesseiros com a ajuda deste.

"Não fale assim... disse Legolas baixando os olhos com tristeza "è mais um amigo que vejo partir..."

"Não sinta por isso, não veja como o fim... tente ver como um novo começo, uma nova vida. O descanso de quem lutou por tanto tempo... que agora vai abandonar suas dores e sofrimentos. Não sinta pena ou dor meu amigo... tenho certeza de que um dia, de uma forma dou de outra nos reencontraremos." Dito isso secou com a ponta dos dedos as lágrimas que corriam livremente pelo rosto do arqueiro e sorriu. "Posso te pedir mais um favor..."

"Claro meu senhor..." disse Legolas forçando um sorriso embora sua vontade fosse chorar e implorar ao amigo que ficasse entre ele mais alguns anos.

"Chame minha senhora." – pediu ele com a voz fraca.

"Adeus meu amigo..." –disse o senhor de Mirkwood.

"Até algum dia, _mellon nin_."

Legolas disse a Senhora de Gondor que seu esposa desejava vê-la.

Arwen entrou temerosa no aposento. Encontrou Elessar em pé e arrumado como o rei que fora outrora.

"Meu senhor..." disse ela olhando-o com admiração.

"Perdão minha senhora..." – disse ele sorrindo.

"Pelo que?" – questionou ela.

"Estava com Legolas a decidir seu futuro, pedi que a levasse para as terras imortais com ele..."

"Não vou deixar a terra Média!" - Disse ela com lagrimas nos olhos. "Pensas que porque envelheceu, que vai me deixar vou-me embora, para sentir o gosto amargo da imortalidade? Pensas que só porque me entreguei a uma antiga paixão vou abandoná-lo? Duvidas que meu am,..." – antes que ela terminasse a frase Estel a interrompeu sorrindo:

"Foi exatamente o que ele me disse. Que você não iria, e Legolas disse que não insistiria nesse assunto... por que te ama, e respeita sua decisão."

Assim saíram em silêncio até a Sala dos Reis. Lá chegando Estel falou:

"Finalmente, Senhora Estrela Vespertina, belíssima neste mundo, e muitíssimo amada, meu mundo está se acabando. Eis que acumulamos e gastamos, e agora a hora do pagamento se aproxima!

Arwen sabia o que ele pretendia, tendo previsto tudo muito tempo antes; não obstante, foi derrotada pela tristeza: - Então iria, meu senhor, antes de seu tempo, abandonar seu povo, que vive graças ao seu comando? – disse ela.

"Não antes de meu tempo – respondeu ele. – Pois, se não for agora, deverei ir em breve, à força. E Eldarion, nosso filho é um homem maduro para o trono.

"Então, dirigindo-se para a casa dos reis, na rua silenciosa, Aragorn deitou-se no longo leito que lhe fora preparado. Ali disse adeus a Eldarion, e entregou-lhe nas mãos a coroa alada de Gondor e o cetro de Arnor; depois todos o deixaram, com a exceção de Arwen , que ficou sozinha ao lado do leito. E, com toda a sua sabedoria e nobreza, ela não pode evitar de implorar que ele ficasse ainda por mais um tempo. Ainda não estava cansada de seus dias, e assim provou o gosto amargo da mortalidade que assumira para si.

"senhora Undómiel – disse Aragorn - , a hora é realmente difícil, mas ela foi feita no mesmo dia em que nos encontramos sob as bétulas brancas no jardim de Elrond, por onde agora ninguém caminha. E sobre a Colina de Cerin Amroth, quando rejeitamos a Sombra como o Crepúsculo, foi esse o destino que aceitamos. Aconselhe-se consigo mesma, minha amada, e pergunte-se se realmente gostaria que eu esperasse até mirrar e cair de meu alto trono, sem virilidade e sem razão. Não, senhora, sou o último dos numenorianos, e o último rei dos Dias Antigos; a mim foi concedida não apenas uma longevidade três vezes maior que a dos homens da terra-Média, mas também a graça de ir quando quisesse, devolvendo a dádiva. Agora, portanto, vou dormir.

"Não lhe direi palavras de consolo, pois não há consolo para uma dor assim nos círculos do mundo. A escolha suprema se coloca diante de você: arrepender-se e ir para os Portos, levando para o oeste a lembrança dos dias que passamos juntos, que lá serão sempre verdes, embora não passem de uma lembrança, ou então conformar-se com o Destino dos homens.

"Não, querido senhor – disse ela- Essa escolha há muito não existe mais. Agora não há um navio que pudesse me levar para lá, e devo de fato me conformar com o Destino dos homens, quer queira quer não: a perda e o silêncio. Mas digo-lhe rei dos Númenorianos, só agora entendo a história de seu povo e de sua queda. Desprezei-os como tolos miseráveis, mas por fim sinto pena deles. Pois se realmente esta for, como dizem os eldar, a Dádiva do Um concedida aos homens, é uma dádiva amarga de receber.

"Assim parece – disse ele – Mas não nos deixemos derrotar no último teste, nós que há muito tempo renunciamos à Sombra e ao Anel. Devemos partir com tristeza, mas não com desespero. Veja! Não estamos para sempre presos aos círculos do mundo, e além deles há mais do que lembrança. Adeus!

"Estel, Estel – gritou ela, e nesse momento, na hora em que tomou sua mão e a beijou, Aragorn adormeceu. Então revelou-se nele uma grande beleza, tanto que todos os que vieram depois para vê-lo olhavam-no admirados, pois viam que a graça de sua juventude, a coragem de sua virilidade, a sabedoria e a majestade de sua velhice estavam mescladas em seu rosto. E por muito tempo ficou ali deitado, uma imagem do esplendor dos Reis dos Homens, numa glória que não se apagou antes da destruição do mundo.

Tempos depois Arwen deixara o palácio. Despedira-se de seus filhos e partia da cidade branca, rumo a Lórien, onde não havia mais ninguém, decidida a passar ali os últimos momentos de uma vida, até então feliz.

Chegando ao primeiro círculo da cidade encontrou-se novamente com Legolas. Ela olhou-o nos olhos. O arqueiro pode perceber sua tristeza, tristeza esta que era a mesma que ele sentia: a de perder alguém que lhe era muito querido.

"Sei o que ele lhe pediu..." disse ela triste.

"foi com muito pesar que neguei a ele essa última vontade."

"Apenas tenho a a te agradecer... meu amor..."

"Shh." - Fez Legolas, colocando dois dedos sobre os lábios de Arwen, fazendo-a se calar. "Não precisa me explicar nada... sei o quanto o ama." - Disse Legolas mal podendo disfarçar a tristeza que sentia. Perderia para sempre duas das pessoas que lhe eram mais caras nesta vida.

"Sinto muito... mas não partirei com você para as terra imortais... apenas gostaria de lhe pedir que diga a meu pai, meus avós e meus irmãos que os amo."

"Farei isso." - Disse o arqueiro baixando a cabeça.

"E a ti, meu eterno príncipe, quero que fique com isso..."

Arwen deu a Legolas um par da alianças trançadas, as mesmas que eram dela e de Estel. "quero que as grade com você, como lembrança nossa. Seu sofrimento não foi em vão, meu querido, Fomos muito felizes, e espero que um dia você também seja, quando encontrar alguém que lhe seja especial." - Dito isso ela se aproximou do senhor de Mirkwood e deu-lhe um beijo nos lábios. Legolas apenas a olhou complacente. Não podia impedi-la, sabia disso.

"Senhora..." chamou ele uma última vez.

"Sim".

"Teria sido feliz comigo?"

"Todo o tempo em que permanecemos juntos eu fui feliz ao seu lado. Por isso continuo te amando..." - disse ela com um sorriso. "Levarei as lembranças de ter sido talvez, a mulher mais amada da Terra Média comigo para onde quer que eu vá." - dito isso ela se afastou de Legolas e saiu pelos portões da cidade, em silêncio.

Legolas apenas a observou se afastar. Tornou a olhar as alianças que ele lhe entregara. Guardaria-as para sempre na terra dos valar.

Pouco depois também deixou a cidade rumo aos portos, onde seu navio e Gimli o estavam esperando para partirem rumo a Valinor. O anão também, com a esperança de rever a Senhora Branca, Lady Galadriel.

Ai credo, hoje eu tô depre ou to muito revoltada por pagar um absurdo de mensalidade e não ter aula!

A idéia a princípio era somente que a Arwen sofresse, mas quanto a isso já tem um texto muito bom na net, então resolvi mudar um pouco.

Beijos para vocês. Aguardo os comentários.

Kika-sama.


End file.
